A Debt Repaid
by Kage Heishi
Summary: I did this story while listning to random music from different things, Kingdom Hearts 2 Evanescence etc....Well if you've read naruto doujishis then you will be able to picture what is going on in this story...even if you don't read doujishis...


**Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura leaped into the air, avoiding the barrage of kunais and shurikens coming straight for them.**

**"He he, You brats ain't half bad, but you still need work," explained Kakashi. "How do you expect to become jounnin if you can't stop me from even pulling out a shuriken, look, you didn't even avoid all the kunais."**

**The group searched around them, looking for any sign of being hit by a kunai. They saw nothing and turned their attention toward Kakashi.**

**"Uhh, Kakashi Sensei, we don't have any kunais on us," reported Sakura as she looked over her shoulder to look on her back.**

**Naruto shook his head, agreeing with the pink hair gennin, "Yea Kakashi Sensei, we didn't get hit."**

**"Oh really," said Kakashi as he pulled out three kunais. "Well, look AGAIN!"**

**Kakashi threw the kunais at the three gennin and they dodged all three, or so they thought. Kakashi then appeared behind them and threw a ribbon around their necks. The three gennin moved away and stood in a battle stance facing Kakashi.**

**"Huh?...What are these?" asked Sasuke as he touched the ribbon around his neck. "What is he planning with these ribbons?"**

**Sakura and naruto both shouted, "WHAT IS WITH THE RIBBONS!!!"**

**Kakashi just laughed as he said, "You guys fail yet again."**

**The group was shocked to her that they failed again.**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE FAIL?!!!" shouted all three gennin.**

**Naruto grabbed the ribbon and ripped it off his neck, he then walked away stomping his feet. Sakura and Kakashi watched him stomp away as they held a confused look, Sasuke just stood there, arms crossed, and eyes closed. Sasuke then grinned and then gave a small demonic giggle.**

**"I'll be going now if you don't mind," said Sasuke as he walked away in the same direction that Naruto stomped off in. "I'm getting bored and tired, so I'm going home."**

**Sakura and Kakashi looked at Sasuke then looked at each other.**

**"What's with them?" asked Kakashi.**

**Sakura shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I don't really know. They have been like that since this incident in town two days ago."**

**"Really? What incident was that?" asked Kakashi as he walked next to Sakura.**

**"No one knows," replied Sakura. "The only people that does know is those two..."**

**Naruto walked into his room and dropped on his bed, "What is wrong with me? I should be happy, but I feel even worse than I did before that night."**

**Naruto sighed as he heard a knock on his door. Naruto ignored it. The knocking continued, and he decided to answer it, but when he opened the door, there was no one there.**

**"HEY!!! NO ONE PLAYS PRANKS ON NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!" shouted Naruto closed his door. "Oh who am I kidding, I can't even play anymore pranks because of what happened."**

**Naruto has a flash back of him walking down the street and then he gets jumped by Hidden Leaf gennin.**

_

* * *

"Well, well...Look what we got here," says one of the gennin. "Looks like the Nine-Tailed Fox is all alone." _

_"Get out of my way!" shouted Naruto. "Do it or else!"_

_"It'd be best if you listen to him, he learned how to envoke the powers of the Nine-Tailed Fox," said a voice from behind the gennin._

_Both gennin faced each other and ran, not taking the chance of fighting a demon._

_"You okay?" said the voice as it moved in closer, stepping into the moonlight, revealing that Sasuke was the one who saved him._

_"Sasuke?!" shouted Naruto as he jumped to his feet. "I didn't ask for your help! I could have taken them on all at once!"_

**

* * *

Naruto comes out of his flash back and punches the door, "Augh! Damn it Sasuke! Why did you have to save me?!" **

**"Because I love you," a voice replied from behind him. "I love you and only you"**

**Naruto flung himself around to see Sasuke standing behind him with a smirk sitting on his face.**

**"Sa-Sasuke?!" shuttered Naruto as he grasped his heart in horror. "How long have you been standing there?!"**

**"Since you answered the door," replied the other teen as he moved closer to him. "You know, if you die, I can't have my way with you."**

**As Sasuke advanced, Naruto retreated until he was backed up onto the door, "Wha-What are you doing?!"**

**Sasuke grasped both of Naruto's wrist and pinned them above him, "I want you to feel how much I love you."**

**"But...but we're both guys!" exclaimed Naruto as Sasuke's hand moved onto Naruto's waist. "Please don't, it's wrong!"**

**Sasuke ignored the other teens words and began advancing his actions. His hands moved from Naruto's waist, to up his shirt, caressing the side of his stomach, to back down to his waist.**

**"Ughn, Sasuke please stop," pleaded Naruto as Sasuke began to unzip Naruto's orange jacket. "Please stop, it's wrong."**

**Sasuke smirked at the other teen as he removed the jacket with his one free hand, "Why should I? Soon you will be moaning for more and I will grant your wish and give it to you."**

**Naruto tried to break free, but he was to tired from todays training. Sasuke threw the jacket to the side as he glanced down at Naruto's area.**

**"Are you hard?...Or am I gonna have to make you?" asked Sasuke in a taunting manner. "Why don't we feel to see if you want me yet."**

**Sasuke's hand ran down the teen's stomach, making him shiver in pleasure. Sasuke came to the teen's orange pants and began to untie them, which made Naruto uncomfortable. He finished untying the teens pants he slowly yacked them down, slowly revealing Naruto's boxers. Sasuke smirked at the site, while Naruto still tried to break free.**

**"Looks like I'm gonna have to make you want me," said the black-hair teen as he placed his hand on Naruto's area. "Now tell me, how do you want it? Fast? Or slow?"**

**Naruto gave a slight moan as he felt Sasuke's hand move onto his hardening member, "Ahh-...Sasuke...Stop..."**

**"Why should I? You owe me for saving you life, remember?" Sasuke devilishly reminded Naruto.**


End file.
